


A Magical Tale

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 Zuwoon <3 [6]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Adopting, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, friends - Freeform, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It’s not much, but I hope everyone likes it n_n





	A Magical Tale

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not much, but I hope everyone likes it n_n

Juho and Seokwoo were always seen together, they were always inseparable. Their family and friends were all wondering when they would get married, since the two have been together for five years now. What no one is aware of is what Seokwoo has planned, he’s already ready to propose he just needs the right moment. Which seemed to present itself one evening, as they laid tangled in each other and the sheets. Even in the dim lighting in the room, Juho can tell that Seokwoo is busy thinking. “What are you thinking about” it fell quiet, Seokwoo smiled a little.

”I’m thinking about us getting married, and having a family” Juho was a little bit surprised. “I see us standing at the altar in front of our friends and family,” it was no surprise they were both a little bit emotional. Juho took a moment to collect himself, “I think that there is something missing.” At first, Seokwoo was a little confused, “I think you’re right” with that he was slowly getting up and out of bed. Juho was wondering what he was up to, it was only a manner of moments before Seokwoo was back. He turned on the lamp before climbing on the bed.

Juho sat up with the blankets tucked securely around him, “I have thought about this for a while now. And I think this is the perfect moment, to tell you how much I love you, how much I want to spend forever with you.” Juho shed a couple of tears, he then gasped a little as Seokwoo presented him with a beautiful silver ring. “So, Baek Juho, will you marry me” he couldn’t say yes fast enough. Once the ring was on his finger he kissed his now fiancé, passionately Seokwoo held him close. Nothing could ruin this moment. It was the following morning when they told their parents, they were out having breakfast.

They were all happy, so it came as no surprise, when their mothers asked when the wedding will be. Of course, they don’t know. 

 

[<3<3<3 **six months later** <3<3<3] 

 

Today’s the big day. Seokwoo was with Jaeyoon and Youngbin, not only his best friends but also the groomsmen. It was no surprise that Seokwoo was a little nervous, but he was doing his best not to show it. In another part of the church, Juho was nervous, Taeyang and Sanghyuk were doing their best to calm him down. Taeyang was closest to him “I don’t know why you’re so nervous, there is no need to be.” Juho took a deep breath “I know” he smiled a little, it fell quiet for a moment or two. “I know you’re not good with being the centre of attention.”

”But remember you are marrying the love of your life,” with that Juho smiled like a fool. Sanghyuk wasn’t surprised he helped fix his clothes a little, it was Juho’s mother who came to tell them it was time. Of course, it was clear how happy she was. She smiled so proudly “I can’t believe that you are about to get married,” Juho felt a little embarrassed, but he held it together. A few moments later they walked out of the room, the main room was filled with their families and friends, Juho’s nerves disappeared the moment he noticed Seokwoo. 

When they were side by side the priest began, the next thing they remember they are officially husbands. Both smiling so happily before they headed to the reception, they had plenty of group photos taken. It was no surprise that they had fun posing, at the reception which was held at the local RSL club. The ballroom was beautifully decorated, music filled the air. Some of them couldn’t resist dancing a little, even if it wasn’t the greatest dancing. It didn’t seem to matter, it wasn’t long before Juho and Seokwoo danced. They showed how much they love each other, as they slow danced.

The evening passed by as it was filled with fun, dancing, dinner, drinks and a few embarrassing stories about Juho. It was quite clear that Taeyang couldn’t help himself, on the upside it provided some laughs and an embarrassed Juho. Who wanted to hide away, either that or torture his friend. It was no surprise that Taeyang stayed away from his friend after that, of course, it was all in the name of fun. A few of them partied until the early hours of the next day, but that didn’t include Juho or Seokwoo. Who left early enough.

 

[<3<3<3 n_n <3<3<3]

 

Three months into married life, they started trying to adopt. Something they weren't prepared for was, the amount of times they would be denied. Some days it didn't feel like it was worth it, but they were determined to be parents. With the help of their family and friends, they persevered. Juho was at home when he got the call, that would change their lives. It came eight months later, at the time he was cleaning the house.  _"You and your husband have been approved for the adoption, of a baby girl"_ Juho couldn't believe it "that is absolutely wonderful."

He began to cry a little, as he fell against the wall, before falling to the floor. They can go into the agency tomorrow to finalize everything, the call ended soon after. Juho was a bit of a mess as he couldn't stop crying, he also couldn't stop smiling. He was in the same spot when Seokwoo came home an hour later, "why are you on the floor." It fell quiet for a moment Juho felt so happy, he smiled as he looked up at him. "I have something to tell you" Seokwoo helped him up, "it's something wonderful and exciting." It took all of five seconds for him to get excited.

"Did we get approved" Juho nodded a moment later, he was pulled into his husband's arms. "I don't know what to say" Juho laughed a little, "I know the feeling." "We can go in tomorrow to pick her up," it had fallen quiet again. Seokwoo began to cry a little, not believing that they were finally becoming parents. Before they knew it, it was time to pick up their daughter. They headed in a little after nine, when they arrived Eun Mi was being entertained by the staff. Her giggles filled the room when they were introduced to her, she became a little shy.

Until Juho was close enough, she wanted to be held by him, as soon as she was in his arms. She became curious she gently touches his face, they stared at each other before she smiled. Then she curled up in his arms, it was the perfect moment. Nothing could be better, it wasn't long before they finished up with everything. Eun Mi held onto her favourite toy, and they headed home. By the time they arrived Eun Mi, was ready for sleep. Juho got her settled in her cot, surrounded by a few toys they thought that she would like.

They were surprised to find out that Eun Mi is quiet, it was an hour later when Seokwoo went to check on her. He found her entertaining herself with her toys, when she noticed him she smiled and giggled a little. Something Seokwoo will always love to hear, it wasn't long before she wanted to be picked up, something Seokwoo was more than happy to do. They were going to tell their family and friends, but they wanted to make sure Eun Mi was settled in first. 

A few days pass

They received an unexpected visit from their parents, at the time Seokwoo was cleaning. Juho was in the kitchen feeding Eun Mi, who was being a little naughty. Her giggles filling the room, it was a little while later she was introduced to her grandparents. Their friends dropped by the following evening, after they found out about her. Of course, they were all wondering who would spoil her the most, who would be the best ‘uncle’. At the time Eun Mi was being shy, and possibly very cheeky. 

 

[<3<3<3 n_n <3<3<3]

 

Now that Eun Mi is five she’s just starting kindergarten, it wouldn’t be hard to tell she’s excited. School hasn’t even begun for her but, she always wants to wear her uniform. Never failing to make her parents smile, it’s been quiet enough these holidays. Since she could talk she’s taken, to laying beside her appa and have all sorts of conversations. Juho absolutely loves it and, today is no exception. The countdown until school has begun, it’s only a couple of weeks away. “I wonder if I’ll make friends” Juho smiled a little, “I’m sure you will.” 

He looks at her “I’m sure you will have plenty of friends,” Eun Mi smiled happily. Before giggling a little “I bet I will enjoy school a lot,” soon they moved on to talk about animals. And even what she thinks about her parent's friends, that was entertaining for Juho. It was something he pointed out to Seokwoo, when he got home that afternoon. Before they knew it, the holidays were over. And it was time for Eun Mi to start school, it was easy enough to wake her up. It was a little harder to get her to stand there, to get her dressed. Once she was in her dress, she ran around saying; “it’s time for school.”

It was thoroughly entertaining for her parents, Seokwoo couldn’t help but feel proud. “I wonder if she’s excited” it wasn’t long before, she had everything she needed. Juho made sure he had what he needed today, Seokwoo was always ready for work. They both took her to school, Eun Mi held their hands feeling a little shy. That soon changed when a little girl came up to her, once she made a friend. She was off, they waited a few minutes before heading to work. It was no question that Juho will pick her up, since he finishes earlier than Seokwoo.

At just before three Juho was there waiting, along with other parents. He talked with a couple of them, partly to pass time. It wasn’t long before the bell went, Eun Mi slowly came walking out with her friend by her side. She smiled when she spotted her appa, as they headed home. “Did you have fun” her smile grew, “I did” she talked about what they did in class. What she did at recess and lunch, the few friends she managed to make. 


End file.
